21
by ShipperChuu
Summary: 1-21 bersama Mayuzumi dan Akashi. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray
1. chapter 1

**'21'**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

1\. Manis.

Chihiro apa yang lebih manis dari gula ?.

... permen ?.

Salah.

Lalu ?.

Aku.

2\. Mahal.

Chihiro kenapa harga es cream disupermarket dan dipinggir jalan harganya beda jauh ?.

Tentu saja beda jauh.

Kenapa ? Padahal sama-sama es cream kan ?.

Itu karena ada pajaknya.

Tapi kalau aku jualan es cream dihatimu tidak ada pajaknya kan ? Kan aku manis~~.

Mibuchi tau nomor rumah sakit jiwa ?.

3\. Sabun.

Chihiro menurutmu aku harus beli sabun yang rasa apel atau strawberry ?.

Terserah.

Starwberry saja lah.

Jangan, aku bosan kalau harus mencium bau strawberry terus saat mengendus tubuhmu diranjang.

4\. Rapunzel.

Menara-menara kurunglah Chihiro dan jangan biarkan dia keluar jika tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku.

Anu...Sei-chan dialognya salah.

Dialogku mutlak !.

5\. Plot twins.

Akashi aku merasa kau mirip dengan Ringo dan kau yang satunya sangat mirip dengan Sasha.

Benerkah ?.

Dan aku merasa menjadi tokoh utamanya.

Jadi kau akan berpacaran dengan salah satunya ? Kalau begitu kau akan menerima pernyataan cinta ku benar ?.

Sayang sekali sang tokoh utama terjerat akan pesona mantan kapten basketmu saat SMP.

6\. Orang ketiga.

Jadi Chihiro, bisa kau jelaskan dari mana asal cap lipstik dikerah kemeja mu itu ?.

Oh itu...

JADI KAU MAIN BELAKANG HAH ?!.

Cap bibir Okumura karena kalah taruhan.

7\. Pernyataan.

Akashi.

Ya Chihiro.

Aku...mau kah kau jadi...

Aku mau !.

Syukurlah kalau begitu. Besok datanglah jam 8 untuk menggantikan Nijimura menjadi pelayan dicafe.

8\. Shock.

Kau mau jadi pacarku, Akashi ?.

...bukan pelayan ?.

Bukan.

April mop ?.

Kalendermu dari Jupiter.

Aku tidak ulang tahun kan ?.

Ini bulan Agustus.

Bukan tipu-tipu ?.

Bukan.

Baiklah aku mau.

Hallowen ~

goblok.

9\. Angka.

Chihiro kenapa satu tambah satu hasilnya dua.

Karena aku dan kau jadi kita. Dan kita itu lebih dari satu yaitu kau dan aku.

...? Tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi yah kau membuat ku malu. Boleh peluk.

Tidak, kau belum mandi. Bau.

10\. Telephon.

Hal-

Hallo sayang, aku rindu ~~ ayo pergi kencan minggu besok.

Siapa ini ?

Chihiro kan ?

Aku pacarnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.

11\. Susu.

Chihiro kau lebih suka susu coklat, strawberry atau vanilla ?.

Aku lebih suka susumu.

12\. Bosan.

Chihiro aku bosan~~~

Kalau begitu buka kakimu dan layani aku.

13\. Anak tunggal.

Akashi sebenarnya kau itu anak tunggal atau bukan ?.

...kenapa kau tanya seperti itu ? Tentu saja aku anak tunggal.

Lalu pemuda berambut merah yang kucium tadi siapa ?.

14\. Drrrtt drrrttt.

Mayuzumi Chihiro keluar dari grup 'Mantan Kece Sei-chan'

15\. Notifikasi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Mayuzumi Chihiro membangun bahtera rumah tangga dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memutuskan hubungan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou merasa patah hati disuatu tempat tidak terindentifikasi google maps.

Akashi Seijuurou merasa lelah.

Mayuzumi Chihiro berpacaran dengan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Akashi Seijuurou merasa dikhiyanati.

16\. Gosip.

Chihiro kau tau tidak, Shintarou dan lainnya bilang kalau kita itu pacaran.

Hanya gosip.

Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap kita betulan pacaran.

Yah sayang sekali kita tidak sehati.

Yah sayang sekali.

Hm sayang sekali.

17\. Gosip 2.

Chihiro ku dengar gosip dari Ryouta dan lainnya kau berpacaran dengan Nijimura-san ?.

Hanya gosip.

Yah, sayang sekali.

Ya sayang sekali.

Karena Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

18\. Guru.

Akashi-chi kau tau tidak guru bahasa inggris kita yang baru-ssu ?.

Tau, kenapa ?.

Aku suka-ssu. Lihat aku sudah membuat surat cinta untuk Mayuzumi-sensei-ssu.

Kau berikan surat itu, namamu akan masuk kedalam koran besok pagi.

19\. Setan.

Akashi kau tau apa yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada setan ?.

Apa ? Jin mungkin.

Salah.

Hm... medusa, zombie, vampir, werewolf, drakula ?.

Kau.

20\. Cinderella.

Aku yakin sekali kalau sepatu ini pasti bukan milikmu kan ?.

Eehhh apa maksudmu Akashi-kun ehhmm maaf maksudku pangeran ?

Karena jodoh ku itu cuma Mayuzumi Chihiro seorang. Jadi aku yakin sekali sepatu ini milik Chihiro bukan milik makhluk bergunung sepertimu.

Duh Sei-chan plis deh, dialognya jangan ngawur lagi dong.

Dialogku mutlak !.

BRAAKK

AKU LEBIH MUTLAK KARENA AKU SUTRADARANYA !!!!!.

Reo ludahmu muncrat.

21\. Drama.

Aku tidak tau mencintaimu akan sesakit ini. Chihiro tidakkah kau meminta maaf kepadaku karena membuatku menunggu distasiun layaknya orang hilang ? Bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku dan berhentilah menatap orang lain !. Aku pacarmu Chihiro !!! Pacar mu !!!.

Akashi jangan ngedrama. Kau hanya menungguku 5 detik dan aku menatapmu sedari tadi.

 **FIN**

Maaf saya sedang galau dan ini receh sekali. Idenya sudah banyak berkeliaran diluar sana tapi yah saya mendadak pengin nulis disaat kegaluan melanda diri ini. Arigato dan selamat malam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro aku mau permen ~~~~

Cupppp.

Kenapa kau menciumku ? Aku kan tidak minta.

Kau minta permen kan ?.


End file.
